


Breaking the Curse

by taybow48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Cursed Cas, Curses, Demons, F/M, Fem!Cas, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post Goodbye Stranger, Post Season 8, Sexual Content, Top Castiel, What are Tags?, Witchcraft, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taybow48/pseuds/taybow48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets hit with a curse that changes his appearance, and the spell can only be broken through love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Curse

Unexpectedly, the purple lightning pierced through the darkness and bolted from the demon’s hands to strike him in the torso. Eyes widening, Dean watched Castiel clutch his chest and slump to his knees on the rough cement. Dean tore his gaze away when he heard Sam begin the exorcism. Within moments, dark smoke erupted from the vessel’s mouth, sending the demon and its witchcraft back to Hell. Knowing Sam was safe and the job was under control, Dean rushed towards the fallen angel. 

Kneeling in front of Cas, Dean cradled his face. Electric blue eyes were hidden behind unreadable expressions. Dean attempted to soothe comforting touches into Cas’ cheeks. 

“Cas!” he croaked. “Cas, are you with me?”

Cas let out a jagged, painful breath, and his heavy eyelids began to flutter open. Once attentive, Cas began looking around rapidly.

“Dean. What happened?”

A sigh of relief escaped Dean’s lips. “I thought I’d lost you. You need to be more careful!” He ordered as he pulled Castiel up to his feet. Cas met Dean with inquisitive eyes. “Look, you were hit with some kind of, uh, light beam,” he continued as he let go of Castiel’s trench coat. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m completely fine, Dean,” Cas said confidently. “Where is the demon?”

“Back in the pit,” Sam said approaching his brother and the ex-angel. “Is everything okay?”

“Yup, we’re fine,” Dean echoed. “Nice exorcism, Sammy.”

A smile lifted at the corners of Sam’s mouth as they began walking towards the Impala. “Anyone craving a burger to celebrate?”

“Yes,” Cas beamed. Since becoming human, burgers had officially become his favorite meal. “Please.”

At the diner, the time passed easily with good conversation, light jokes, and the occasional, accidental brushing of feet under the table. Each touch sent vivid bursts of electricity running through Cas’ body. Dean wouldn’t pull away quickly, allowing Cas to gently nudge at Dean’s boot with his own which earned Cas a lingering gaze.

“Cas, you okay?” Sam asked breaking the shared silence.

“Of course,” he said lowering his eyes and breaking into a small smile. 

“Y’know, Cas, I think you could have retained some of your angelic grace somehow,” Sam said enthusiastically. “You didn’t seem extremely fazed by that spell that was thrown at you. Maybe some kind of angel mojo kept you from being effected?” 

Dean nodded in agreement. “Makes sense, Cas.”

“I don’t feel any remaining grace, but I do agree that the curse was somehow ineffective,” Cas stated. “But in any case, I feel great.”

After burgers and pie, they returned to the jointed motel room and collapsed into a much-deserved sleep. 

\--

A knocking at his door made Castiel stir from his sleep. 

“Hey, wake up, we’re leaving in thirty minutes!” Dean called through a crack in the door. Cas grunted in response. 

After five more minutes, Cas groggily pulled himself off the bed and into the bathroom of the motel room. His chest felt heavy. The curse must have affected his body a little more than he thought it had. Grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste, he began to clean his teeth like Dean taught him, and spat when he finished. Rinsing his toothbrush, he looked in to the mirror to run his fingers through his hair. His reflection resulted in a dropped toothbrush and a small, surprised scream. 

Leaning over the sink, his fingers pushed through waves of jet-black hair that tickled the bottom of his feminine jaw line. Most of his features remained similar to Jimmy Novak, but his nose and mouth were definitely more delicate than before. Pulling back, Castiel glanced at his nude torso in the mirror; his hands immediately grasped the two lumps that hung from his chest. 

“It’s real?” Cas mused. Tentatively, he looked down his body and gingerly lifted the band of his boxers. Something was definitely missing. “What the hell?”

Retreating from the bathroom, Cas grabbed the trench coat that hung innocently on the back of a chair and wrapped it tightly over his smaller frame. He ran his fingers nervously through this longer hair and built up the courage to approach Dean and Sam. Going back towards the bathroom, Cas checked the mirror once more to ensure that he wasn’t just hallucinating.

“It must have been the curse,” he whispered knowingly. 

A knock came from the bedroom door that made Castiel jump.

“Cas! We’re about to leave! Come on!” Dean urged. 

“Uh, okay!” his voice squeaked while looming from the bathroom door.

“Cas?” Dean wavered. “Are you okay? You sound… different.”

“Well, it depends on your definition of ‘okay’,” Cas quelled. “Technically, I’m just fine, but, yes, definitely, um, different?”

Before Cas could explain any farther, Dean burst through the room and looked around frantically. 

“Who’s in here, Cas?” Dean asked while looking frantically around the room. His eyes passed over Castiel due to the familiar tan covering his shoulders. 

“Just me, Dean,” Cas stated. “It appears that the curse affected me after all. Seems to be a gender changing spell.”

“What?” Dean croaked as his gaze stared earnestly into Cas’ female form. “You’re a, um, girl?” Dean took a step back from Cas and lowered his fighting stance.

“Seems like it,” Cas said as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

“What’s going on?” Sam joined as he pushed the door fully ajar. 

Turning to Sam, Dean pointed a finger towards Cas. “Ask him. Or, uh, her?”

Sam stifled a chuckle when he realized Cas had gone all female. “Well, looks like we aren’t leaving today since that purple lightning cursed you after all. Sorry, Cas. We’ll fix this.”

“Thanks, Sam.”

With downcast eyes, Dean muttered something about breakfast on the table, and then returned to the Winchester’s side of the motel. Sam gave Cas a sympathetic shrug as they turned to follow Dean.

\--

After breakfast tacos, Sam pulled his laptop onto his lap and began an Internet search for spells and curses while Cas nosed through John Winchester’s journal for similar events. In the background, Dean had turned the cable on to some dramatic doctor show that he seemed transfixed in. 

“This would have been promising,” Sam said, “but it’s a god, not a demon with knowledge of witchcraft, so that’s another no.”

“Just one more thing to rule out, Sam, it’s fine,” Cas reassured.

After a couple hours, Dean fell asleep, and after a couple more, Dean awoke to a growling stomach, so he grabbed the keys to the Impala to fetch lunch while Sam and Cas continued their search. 

“He seems uncomfortable,” Cas breathed to Sam.

“He’ll be fine once we get you back to normal. He’s kind of sentimental towards your vessel. It’s weird for him to see you as some one else when all his memories of you are as Jimmy,” Sam rambled, then he looked up to Cas. “How are you feeling? Still okay?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good,” he shifted awkwardly, unsure of how to phrase his next words, “You know, Dean still prays to you sometimes. When he thinks I’m asleep, but I can hear him… I just think you should know that.”

Cas blinked. “But I’m here, he can talk to me anytime.”

“I think he’s just used to whispering thoughts to you. Maybe he does it unconsciously, but, Cas, he might need some reassurance that he can talk to you in person now, too.”

“I see,” Cas whispered pulling at the bottom hem of the over coat.

“Look, Cas,” Sam started and continued to scroll on his laptop, “I know that, before the angels fell, Dean broke Naomi’s control over you. He needs to know, but you have to be the one to tell him. It has to be you, Cas.”

“What does that have to do with any-?” 

“Oh!” Sam breathed as his entire demeanor changed. 

“What is it, Sam?” Castiel asked eagerly.

“Here it is,” Sam stated. “Definitely witchy. Dean and I will have to go back to that warehouse to see what materials the demon used in order to be completely positive, but this is very promising.”

“Is there a cure?” 

Stammering, Sam flicked his eyes back to the computer’s screen. Cas stood, keeping the trench coat tight over his new body, and peered over Sam’s shoulder.

“Maybe,” Sam said quickly shutting his laptop. “But I want to make sure that we are dealing with the same spell before we just go through with it.”

“What aren’t you telling me, Sam?” Cas glowered through extra long eyelashes. 

At that moment, Dean pushed the door open.

“Lunch!” Dean announced. “Salad for the brother and a double cheeseburger for you, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean!” Cas said enthusiastically as he moved fluidly towards Dean. Forgetting the cure, Cas grabbed the burger from him. Their fingers grazed softly, and Dean looked wholly into Cas’ blue eyes. 

“You’re very welcome.”

Sam cleared his throat. “Hey Dean, we’re gonna have to go back to the demon’s hideout to be able to know precisely which curse Cas has on him. Will you be ready to go after lunch?”

Not breaking eye contact with Cas, Dean nodded, “Ya, sure.”

Sam moved his laptop from the table to make room for Dean and Cas to sit for lunch. They all sat and happily filled their stomachs.

“Any luck?” Dean inquired as he broke the silence.

“Yes, actually! Sam discovered a similar spell. We just need to know—“

“What ingredients were used,” Dean finished, “So, you’ll be back to yourself in no time then?” 

Choking, Sam reached for his water. “Ya, he should be fine, considering everything plays out right.”

“Awesome,” Dean stated keeping his eyes glued on Cas. Reaching his hand out, Dean wiped gently at stray crumbs from Castiel’s rosy lips. The sensation sent chills down Cas’ body and twisted at something below his stomach. Castiel leaned into his touch, craving it. 

When realizing what might happen, Sam lifted from his seat and sauntered off to the bathroom. 

“Dean,” Cas said lightly. 

“You look pretty damn good for a girl, Cas,” Dean muttered. 

“Do you like me better as a girl?”

“Not really. But, I’d rather have you. Cursed or not.”

Cas suddenly seemed so close and so tempting as he leaned in toward Dean. Internally panicking at his own words and thoughts, Dean began to withdraw his hand and pull back from the close proximity of this female version of his best friend. Cas drew away from Dean, causing beautiful little curls to dance around the contrasting pale skin.

“I, uh, I can’t, Cas,” Dean stumbled. “Not like this.” His eyes raked up and down Cas’ petite form. 

Looking defeated, Dean rose and knocked on the bathroom door. “Sam, meet me at the Impala.” Grabbing his jacket and keys, Dean pulled the motel door open, then turned to Cas. “Let’s just get you back to normal. Okay, Cas?”

\--

After driving for a few minutes with classic rock playing lightly from the stereo, Sam tore his gaze from the window towards Dean.

“Does it bother you more that Cas is a girl now or that you realized you’re attracted to him as a guy?” 

Tires screeched on the road as Dean jerked the steering wheel towards the ditch and then corrected himself. “What the hell, Sam?!”

Sam corresponded with a genuinely relaxed face that begged for an answer. Dean swallowed nervously, forcing his eyes on the road.

“Dean, it’s obvious, so just go for it, okay?” Sam encouraged. “Cas likes you too, you know that right? Both of you go around and around,” he motioned through the air with his fingers, “too scared to be the one to break the cycle.”

Sighing irritably, Dean snapped, “I don’t like Cas! He was an angel for crying out loud!”

“Say what you want, but you can’t deny it much longer, Dean. You are the key to breaking this curse on Cas,” Sam whispered.

Pulling the car over completely, Dean faced Sam head on. “What are you talking about? Stop speaking in riddles!”

Exhaling, Sam’s face twisted into his classic bitch-face. “Cas will only switch back after he has sex in this form, okay? Think of it like a virgin sacrifice.”

“Okay, so?” Dean gulped, “Still doesn’t have to be me.”

Laughing, Sam revealed the last secret. “It has to be out of love, Dean. It can’t just be anyone; that’s the tricky part about spells.”

“Well, if you knew all of this, why are we even driving to the warehouse?” Dean said annoyed. 

“I had to break this to you somehow! I thought it’d be bad if I told Cas there was a definite cure, just in case you weren’t willing to do your part,” Sam began. “You need encouragement.”

Dean’s shoulders and head slumped. “Sam, I can’t…”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“Won’t,” Dean muttered, “because it’s not him.”

Leaning his head to the side, Sam gave Dean a pitying look. “Cas is still Cas. It’s not about what he looks like; he still has his memories and thoughts. He’s still himself.” 

“No, I mean, I don’t want Cas to think I want him only because he is a woman.”

Smiling, Sam gripped Dean’s shoulder. “Then just make sure he knows.” 

Dean’s lips curved, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Dean, you deserve to be happy, and Cas makes you happy. So stop blaming yourself, and realize that you make Cas happy, too.”

In the pocket of his jacket, Dean’s phone started buzzing. Pulling it out, his eyes widened as he answered the call.

“Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

Licking his lips, Dean threw a confused look at Sam. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” something rustled in the background. “Ever since you left, my body feels weird.”

Blood rushed to Dean’s face and he coughed. “You aren’t, uh, you know, bleeding or anything are you?”

“What? No,” Cas replied. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “I feel tingly and something below my stomach feels warm and… peculiar?”

Dean coughed again, suddenly feeling his collar too constricting against his throat. His fingers loosened the top two buttons. Understanding, Sam shot him a comical look before exiting the Impala wanting nothing to do with this conversation.

“Is something wrong with me, Dean?”

He cleared his throat. “No, Cas. Um, what are you wearing?”

“I’m just wearing the old AC/DC shirt you gave me. But, I don’t understand, what does that have to do with anything?” Cas asked innocently.

“God, Cas, I want you so bad,” Dean whispered. He heard a girlish inhale from the other side of the line as well as more rustling. “Cas, just do as I say, okay?” Dean croaked. His jeans were beginning to feel constraining against a rising problem. “Lie on the bed. On your back.”

“I am on the bed, Dean.”

“Uh, good. Just,” this was so awkward, Dean thought. “I want you to reach down to where you feel the tingling, and just a little farther down from there.”

“Dean… what…” the feminine voice wavered. “Oh!” 

He could hear Cas’ quickened breath as his thin fingers explored a new part of humanity Cas hadn’t discovered yet. Dean palmed at the front of his jeans as he imagined Cas’ exposed neck and writhing body. A sudden moan erupted from the phone. 

“Just, little circles, Cas.” Dean whispered. “Imagine me there with you. Kissing you. Touching you. It’s all me.”

Little moans were breathed into the air on Cas’ side of the telephone. “Dean!”

“Gentle, Cas. I’m right here. You look so beautiful. All in a mess for me.” Dean said softly. “Can’t wait to be there myself. See you fall apart in my hands.”

“Something’s happening, I feel,” Cas sputtered, “dizzy?” 

“Mm, Cas just give in to it,” Dean said breathlessly. “Just, let go.”

With that permission, Dean heard Cas’ quiet moans and the wispy breathing become pleasurable sighs. Silence followed as Cas came down from his bliss, and Dean focused on tensing and relaxing his thigh muscles to reduce his erection. Sam’s back was still to the window, unaware of what had just happened. Then, Cas exhaled.

“Dean…I need you,” Cas said almost nervously.

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean shifted in his seat. “Sam and I are on our way back, so I’ll be there very soon. Don’t start again without me.”

“Just hurry.” The phone disconnected and Dean pulled it from his ear to look questioning at the black object. 

Did that just happen? 

Embarrassed, Dean put the phone back in his pocket and failed miserably to act like everything was normal. He ran a hand through his hair and straightened up in the driver’s seat. Lightly pressing his palm to the steering wheel, Dean honked to get Sam’s attention. Sam slid back into the Impala with a quiet smile on his face. 

“What did he have to say?” Sam winked. 

Dean grunted and made a U-turn back onto the highway. 

“I’m about to break the curse.” 

Sam coughed. “Right now?”

Keeping his eyes on the road, the speedometer began to increase steadily. The radio hummed a familiar tune between them. Finally, arriving at the motel, Sam quickly darted towards the diner across the street. 

“I will be in here,” Sam said jutting his thumb in the diner’s direction, “looking for our next job. Go get him, Dean.”

\--

Standing outside of the motel room with his key in hand, Dean began to pace back and forth in front of the door. He admitted to himself that he was equally excited and nervous. Since Purgatory, maybe even since Hell, Dean had felt a close connection and longing with Cas, and he was about to dive right in. This situation wasn’t how Dean intended anything to ever happen. Pushing his thoughts aside, Dean breathed a deep gulp of air and unlocked the door. This had to be done in order to get Castiel to his normal self.

“Cas?” Dean muttered into the empty side of the motel room. “Hey! I’m back.”

The door to Cas’ room slid open and Castiel’s small body peeked from behind it. The hem of Dean’s old, grey t-shirt fell to Cas’ thighs and hid most of the feminine curves. Dean’s lips teased into a grin and Cas looked towards his tiny bare feet that twisted nervously around each other.

“Dean, if this is going to be difficult for you, please don’t—”

Dean strode forward and interrupted Cas with a commanding kiss. His round cheeks filled with color as Dean licked along Cas’ bottom lip asking for entrance. Their mouths opened and the kiss became sloppy and wet. Pushing gently, Dean guided Cas back into the room behind him. Dean ran his fingers through the black curls that adorned Cas’ head, and Cas reached for the back of Dean’s neck urging him closer. Sliding his hands lower towards Cas’ chest, Dean lightly brushed over the shirt between the rising breasts and down his curvy sides.

Breaking away slowly, Dean led Cas onto the bed; then, he turned to pull the door shut. Pulling his shirt off, Dean returned to Cas who had positioned himself in the middle of the mattress. Crawling towards Cas, he kept his eyes connected to the familiar blue of Cas’ truest feature. Reaching forward, he pulled Cas’ face in for multiple kisses. 

“Cas,” Dean whispered between kisses. “I want you.”

“I know,” Cas breathed, pulling at Dean’s short hair.

Slowly, Dean sat back on his heels and looked at Cas splayed out in front of him.

“I want you as you are, Cas. Whether you’re angel or human, man or woman,” Dean admitted. “I-I need you.”

Cas reached forward to pull at Dean’s shoulders wanting to feel him against his blushing skin. “I know. Just kiss me.”

Willingly, Dean did, receiving a soft moan as his hands wondered up and down Cas’ smooth torso. His fingers lightly brushed under the t-shirt and rid the fabric from Cas to reveal all of his female body. When the shirt was discarded, Cas pulled Dean down onto him, seeking more kisses. Dean’s hands expertly cupped at Cas’ aroused breasts, allowing his thumbs to occasionally skim over the nipples. The sensation produced light gasps from Cas’ lips between their kisses. 

Dean felt the uncomfortable tightness within his jeans and the dampness of pre-come, but ignored it as he began to place kisses down Cas’ jawline and pulsing neck. 

“Dean..”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Cas’ fingers pushed into Dean’s shoulder blades.

“More, Dean.” 

Feeling Cas’ body become impatient, Dean sat back to loosen his pants. Cas whimpered at the loss of contact.

“You are gorgeous, Cas. Always.”

Pulling his underwear and jeans off, relief flooded Dean as his dick met the cool air. He tossed his clothes to join the scattered shirts on the floor. Cas reached his lean arms towards Dean, grasping him closer. 

He fell forward onto Cas and claimed more kisses, their chests brushing against each other. Dean led a hand low, pushing a finger into Cas.

“Dean!”

Adding another finger, Cas’ head fell back exposing his pale neck. Dean gladly sucked small bruises into it as he pumped his fingers slowly. Cas’ hips began rocking into his hand, wanting more than Dean was offering.

“Stop teasing me, Dean!” Cas said thickly between moans.

Leading kisses back up to Cas’ mouth, Dean swallowed a gasp and captured Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth and pulled lightly. Letting go, he rested their foreheads together and searched the galaxy inside the eyes that peered back into him. Withdrawing his fingers from Cas, he positioned himself, hovering over the perfect location to slide in. Keeping their eyes interlocked, Dean pressed the head of his cock into Cas, watching as the dilated eyes squeezed shut with pleasure. Cas bucked his hips, attempting to push more of Dean within him. 

“Cas!” Dean moaned as he pushed himself in slowly. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, just move, Dean!”

Gladly, Dean began pulling and pushing into Cas, feeling the damp warmth surround him. Dean’s hands caressed Cas’ ass, lifting his hips. Cas met Dean thrust for thrust creating a slick sound with each beat. Dean kissed Cas again, pushing his tongue into his mouth to mimic his hips. Parting lips, heavy breaths and gasps fell from them.

He could feel himself building as his cock repeatedly pulled long moans from Cas’ pink lips. Cas pushed his hips into Dean harder and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders.

“You’re so eager,” Dean groaned. 

“Dean, I-I think,” Cas breathed. “Soon.”

Dean leaned into another kiss, understanding. He was about to reach his climax himself. Thrusting harder, Cas began shaking under Dean. The build was becoming excruciating, suddenly, both of them needing release. 

“Come for me, Cas.”

“Dean!”

Pulling out, Dean slammed back into Cas and watched as Cas threw himself over the edge. His body was trembling and dirty moans escaped Cas’ mouth as Dean continued rocking into Cas’ hips to prolong the orgasm. More groans fell from his lips. As he watched Cas come undone, Dean felt his climax overcome him.

“Cas, Cas,” Dean exhaled into his neck as he filled Cas with his cum and idly attempted to maintain some kind of rhythm. He let his body drape over Cas, pressing sweet kisses over the bruises he left on his neck. 

After their breathing returned to normal, Dean gently slid out from Cas, eliciting a quiver through Cas’ body. Exhausted, Dean fell onto his side and pulled Cas close to him, facing each other, while also pulling the blanket over them. Within moments, they had both fallen asleep breathing each other’s air. 

\--

“Dean. Dean!” Cas shouted as he nudged Dean’s shoulder. “Dean, wake up!”

Alarmed, he quickly pulled himself up from the pillow and accidently bumped brows with Castiel. Dean groaned and rubbed the growing knot on his forehead. 

“Sorry, Cas. You scared me!” Dean said sleepily. He blinked repeatedly and noticed it was still dark outside. “What’s wrong?”

Cas laughed and caught the sides of Dean’s face between his palms; then, he planted a chaste kiss onto Dean’s lips. With closed eyes, Dean relished in this affection and eagerly deepened the kiss. Soft stubble prickled against Dean’s skin as he tilted his head for a better angle. Suddenly, Dean pulled back and observed Castiel for the first time.

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed. He sat back farther and gazed at Cas. He took in every detail of Castiel’s body while running a hand up and down Castiel’s broad arms. “It worked!” he exclaimed as he flung himself forward to embrace Cas. He planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek then held him at arm’s length, again.

“What worked exactly?” Cas asked narrowing his eyes.

“Well, we broke the curse by, um, popping your cherry,” Dean chuckled. “Sam knew it would work!”

“I didn’t have any fruit last night, Dean.” 

Dean laughed. “No, you didn’t.”

“I don’t understand, what’s so funny?”

Cas’ question was forgotten when Dean smiled fiercely and pulled him into a passionate kiss. This felt so right for Dean—being able to watch Cas’ face crinkle while trying to work out something he didn’t understand and, then, kiss him. Happily, Dean’s fingers twisted in Cas’ dark hair as Cas braced the back of his neck urging him closer. Their tongues slid between each other and explored every corner of their mouths. Dean’s hands started to fall lower wanting to learn each inch of the body he knew as Castiel. Finding his bare ass, Dean gripped Cas’ cheeks, eliciting a moan between their kisses. 

Dean gasped as Cas pushed him onto the mattress, and Cas maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Dean’s hips. Running his hands across Dean’s naked chest, Cas began to dip down and place lingering kisses that would leave marks on Dean’s torso. Once Cas trailed his mouth towards Dean’s neck, Dean began squirming for friction against Cas by bucking his hips into the man above him.

“Dean,” Cas whispered possessively. “Let me take care of you this time.”

“Come on, Cas!” Dean pleaded as he attempted to roll into Cas. 

Rising from Dean, Cas pinned Dean’s hips against the bed.

“Don’t move.”

Dean whined as Cas lowered his mouth towards his aching cock. His warm breath flitted against the underside of Dean’s dick causing him to twist under Cas’ hold. Removing one hand from Dean’s hips, Cas grasped the base of Dean’s cock as his mouth sank over his head. Dean arched his back in pleasure, pushing his dick deeper into Cas’ mouth. Sighing, Cas bobbed his head up and down as he fisted the parts his mouth couldn’t take in. 

All Dean could do was mutter Cas’ name over and over. 

Once Dean was completely aroused from Cas’ persistent mouth and seeking the verge of orgasm, Cas’ mouth moved lower from Dean’s cock to his balls as a finger began to circle at Dean’s entrance. His lips followed his hand, and he licked at the pink hole, occasionally pushing passed the rim with his tongue. Dean’s head fell back as he gasped and shuddered. Swiftly, Cas lifted from his work and looked at Dean.

“Cas, don’t stop!” Dean begged. 

With dark eyes, Cas crawled forward to kiss Dean. He could taste himself on Cas’ tongue. 

“Suck,” Cas ordered. He placed three fingers on Dean’s lips. Willingly, Dean opened his mouth and began to tongue between Cas’ fingers. “That’s good,” Cas said hoarsely. “Now, relax.”

Obediently, Dean let out a long breath. 

Cas slowly pushed one finger into Dean. A whimper escaped Dean’s mouth, then a moan as Cas added another digit. Carefully, Cas began to scissor his fingers inside Dean to open him up. He pushed in another finger and slid them in and out. Then, Cas crooked his fingers and found Dean’s prostate. 

“Cas, please!” Dean groaned as the pain was greeted with pleasure. He practically jumped when Cas hit his prostate again and again. “Please…” 

Smiling, Cas spit quietly into his hand and slicked himself up. 

“Now, Cas!” Dean held back a sob as Cas pushed the head of his cock into Dean’s stretched hole. Cas could feel Dean’s body tensing at the intrusion.

“Dean,” he muttered, “Relax.”

Feeling Dean slacken, Cas pushed agonizingly slow into Dean until he was completely sheathed. 

“Are you okay?” Cas whispered.

Dean nodded and reached a hand behind Cas’ neck to pull him into a kiss.

“Move.”

With that reassurance, Castiel pulled out and thrust back into Dean, then again. Steadily, he built a rhythm hitting Dean’s sweet spot with almost every thrust. Dean was shaking and moaning beneath him. Feeling a tightness building up, Dean began fisting himself seeking release. Cas pushed Dean’s hand away and replaced it with his own. He mimicked the rolls of his hips with the jerking of his hand on Dean’s aching cock as he watched Dean fall apart. His thumb traced the slit as he repeatedly aimed his thrusts at Dean’s prostate. Overcome by pleasure, Dean felt his body let go as he came in Castiel’s moving hand. 

“Cas!” Dean grunted. As Dean called Cas’ name, Cas followed Dean into orgasm, filling Dean with sticky warmth. 

Cas lurched over Dean and collapsed onto his chest. After a couple minutes, he looked up and searched Dean’s eyes for visible remnants of his pure soul. Their eyes held every thought they ever needed to hear from each other. Then, Cas lifted himself out of Dean despite his heavy sighs. He fell to his side resting on Dean’s arm as he traced Enochian symbols into Dean’s rising and falling chest. 

“You broke the connection,” Cas whispered.

“You mean the curse?” Dean corrected.

“The curse, too.”

Dean looked deep into Castiel’s eyes searching for the meaning hidden within them. The deep blue was overflowing with need for understanding. They seemed to reflect every thought Cas was willing upon Dean. And every memory.

“You mean, Naomi?” Dean breathed. 

Castiel nodded. “That night, you asked me what broke the connection. I knew, but I was too afraid to tell you.”

“How could I do that?” 

“Well,” Castiel started, “When Naomi brought me out of Purgatory, she messed with me. Tortured me. She forced me to kill thousands of you, Dean.” 

His voice hitched and he grabbed Dean’s shoulder to feel his existence. 

“Each one that I killed reacted differently. With pain. With anger. With sadness,” Cas said evenly. “Naomi didn’t expect that you would react with love. And that is how you saved me. Saved us.” 

Dean choked, “Cas…” He snaked his other arm around Cas and pulled him closer, afraid that if he let go he would lose Cas forever. Dean softly kissed Cas’ forehead and hoped that everything he was feeling could seep into Cas’ knowledge.

Moments later, they heard a door open followed by a knock that interrupted their gaze. 

“Hey, Dean, Cas, I brought you dinner. I’m setting it outside your door,” Sam announced through the door. 

Dean and Cas’ stomachs let out a rumble at the mention of food. 

“Well, we definitely worked up an appetite,” Dean chuckled as he rose from the bed and pulled on his discarded boxers. “Dinner in bed?”

Opening the door slightly, Dean grabbed the brown paper sack from the diner and brought it into Cas’ room. Sam gave Dean a quizzical look and Dean winked in reply. 

“Thanks, Sammy,” Dean said as he retreated back to Castiel and the warm bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
